


Rubble

by SAOShea



Series: Aftermath [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAOShea/pseuds/SAOShea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla, after their kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubble

For as long as she lived, she would never want to see that dark look of betrayal-churned hurt in Laura’s eyes again.

 

It’s the memory of that look that was Carmilla’s final thought, plaguing her mind with it’s searing clarity.

 

She’d wanted to remember Laura as she usually was, all soft smiles and gentle gazes. Even the bursting hope in her eyes when she realised it was Carmilla saving her would have been better than the gut-wrenching recollection.

 

It was Ell’s face in the light that reminded Carmilla of Laura’s hurt. Tears were running down the vampire’s cheeks, but her expression remained determined. It was Ell’s face when her eyes were open, Laura’s when her eyes were shut. So, she kept her eyelids closed tightly in that final moment, because it was Laura she chose. Laura was her everything. And this… this was for Laura.

 

And the sword arced downward and sliced into the light.

 

There were explosions. A searing pain in and around her. She couldn’t drop the sword, it wouldn’t let her. She felt like she was being shattered. Her body splintering, exploding like the building around her. And then, like her body was pulling her into a sudden sleep, there was nothing.

 

Carmilla wakes up to an unfocused image of Laura and she can’t read the young girl’s expression and she thinks that maybe she just hasn’t died yet and she’s not quite seeing Laura’s face as a moment of torture. But then her vision clears and all she can see is fervent concern and Carmilla might actually burst with joy.

 

She sits up and is attacked by a hug and it’s all quite a blur, but then she’s kissing Laura and Laura is kissing her and they’re laughing and she’s so overwhelmed. It seems that Laura feels it too because they sit back on the bed, so close that they are practically entwined, and stare at each other.

 

A few weeks ago Carmilla would have balked at the romance of the moment. But she hardly thinks about that as the atmosphere is fraught with unidentifiable emotions and charged with unspoken words.

 

Laura’s breathing is heavy and tears brim on the edge of her eyes and then she grabs Carmilla again. Her arms are tight around the vampire, almost vice-like and a small sob escapes her.

 

“Don’t cry. Please don’t cry. I’m sorry,” The vampire whispers into Laura’s hair.

 

“Don’t ever leave me. Not ever again,” Laura buries the words in Carmilla’s hair.

 

“I promise. Never. I love you,” Carmilla’s voice is stronger, the certainty in her tone like a sunrise in Laura’s heart.

 

The smaller girl leans back and stares into Carmilla’s eyes again. But this time the moment is soft and gentle; it’s tenderness enveloping them.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

When Laura says those words, it’s like all the shards of Carmilla’s body come back together. Those words, from Laura’s lips, rebuild her from the rubble of her long life so far.

 

She feels complete; her world is being rebuilt from its ruins.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I couldn't not write something for #SaveCarmilla Thursgay! Have an incredibly short but fluffy Hollstein.
> 
> Unbeta'd, but I hope you enjoy.


End file.
